


Summer Nights

by CerealMonster



Series: Tucknut Summer camp au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, mild internalized homophobia maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: Donut wakes Tucker in the middle of the night to sneak out of the cabin and spend some time at the lake together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this all in one sitting with no real idea where it was going. Probably boring characterization on my part, but ya live and learn.  
> [From this Au idea I had](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/150228482002/tucknut-doodles-bc-i-love-tucknut-people).  
> [Also posted on tumblr!](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/150567387492/summer-nights-tucknut)

“Tucker,” Donut whispered into the darkness of cabin B, late one night. “ _Tucker_.”

No response from the other boy.

Huffing indignantly and trying to move gently as to not wake Doc in the bunk below him, Donut shifted to grab his pillow and whipped it to the side onto the top of the neighboring bunk, hitting Tucker with a successful _thump_.

“JESUS-“ Tucker shouted as he shot up in surprise, grasping the pillow at fault and shifting his head wildly in all directions to figure out what the _fuck_ just happened.

“Shh!” Donut hissed, waving his arm to get his friend’s attention.

When Tucker finally realized what was going on, he lay back down into his pillow and sighed in both relief and annoyance. “Donut, what do you want? What time is it?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah, well, I guess that means I can’t either, huh?”

A loud, sudden snore from the bunk below Tucker startled the both of them.

“…Let’s go somewhere quiet,” Tucker suggested, sliding down the ladder of his bunk. “We won’t be able to hear anything over Church’s lawn mower sounds.”

Donut giggled, following suit and sliding down his own ladder, pulling the extra blanket off his bed with him and tossing it over his shoulder.

As the two stepped outside, barefoot, Donut moved to walk close to his friend, pressing their shoulders together.

“…Tucker-“

“Donut, do _not_ make this gay.”

Donut scowled and jostled Tucker with his hip. “Don’t be an ass. You were fine with it when we were kids! No one’s even around right now to see…”

As Donut trailed off and stared at the grass while they walked, Tucker sighed and reached his hand out, finding Donut’s and lacing their fingers together. “…Yeah, ok, I guess this isn’t the worst thing in the world. Whatever.”

A hint of a smile ghosted across Donut’s face as he gave Tucker’s hand a gentle squeeze.

Moments later, they arrived at the camp lake. Donut sat down and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders while Tucker began scanning the area for rocks.

The sound of a rock plunking down into the water directed Donut’s attention to his friend.

He giggled. “You still haven’t learned how to do it right.”

“It’s hard!” Tucker protested. “…You know what else is-“

“Shh,” Donut stood, pressing a finger to Tucker’s lips. “This calls for serious business, Lavernius. I’m gonna teach you how to skip stones,” he paused, sliding his finger off of Tucker’s face and flashing a cheeky grin, “ _again_.”

“Oh, come on,” Tucker crossed his arms and scowled. “At least I’m not as bad as Church! Dude sometimes misses the fucking _water_.”

Donut stuck his tongue out as he handed Tucker a rock. “Let me show you, first.” With one fluid motion, Donut tossed his own rock far across the pond, and the two watched it skip fifteen times before it finally submerged.

Tucker scrunched up his face at the scene before him. “I still don’t get how you can throw so well. Are you _sure_ you’re not a wizard?”

Donut laughed at the fond memories from when the two were only kids, and Donut had first showed Tucker how far he could throw a skipping stone. Tucker was so surprised, he was convinced that Donut had some kind of “black magic” working for him.

As Tucker positioned himself to throw, Donut stepped forward to assist: “Okay, now bend your arm back like- no, put your hand up- no, Tucker, your wrist needs to be- STOP MOVING-“

“But you just TOLD ME to move!”

“Tucker!”

“ _Franklin_.”

After what felt like hours of bickering and maybe a handful of moderately successful attempts of skipping stones, Donut flopped back down into the grass.

He lifted an arm up and tugged on the hem of Tucker’s shirt. “I’m tired, Tuck. Come down here and cuddle with me.”

“Do I have to?” He glanced down and sighed as he stared at Donut’s scowling face and resigned to lower himself down beside his friend.

Donut’s scowl melted into a grin as he shifted closer to Tucker, wrapping the blanket around the both of them and resting his head on Tucker’s shoulder.

Tucker rested his head against Donut’s. “Aren’t you uncomfortable like that? You used to be the shorty of the two of us, but I’m pretty sure you’ve been getting taller, like, every year.”

Donut snorted, covering Tucker’s hand with his own. “Well, people tend to do that.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Tucker grumbled as he nudged Donut’s head with his own.

The two sat quietly for a while, watching the lake water lap against the wind and listening only to the sounds of their own breathing.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Donut spoke again: “Hey, Tucker?”

“Mm, ‘sup?” Tucker mumbled sleepily into Donut’s hair.

Donut shifted gently in attempts not to jostle Tucker too much and lay a hand on the other boy’s knee. “Thanks for coming out here with me.”

Tucker picked up his head and stretched an arm out while he yawned, wrapping the other around Donut’s shoulders. “You know we do this, like, multiple nights a year. What makes tonight so special?”

Donut puffed out his cheeks and lightly batted Tucker’s chest. “I’m just trying to show my appreciation, dummy!” He moved his head to see Tucker’s tired smile. “…Are you getting sleepy, too? Should we head back?”

Tucker moved to stand, holding his hand out to help Donut up. “As long as I don’t have to carry you this time.”

“Oh, please, you haven’t been able to carry me for _years_.”

“Excuse you,” Tucker scoffed, “Church still makes me give him piggyback rides, like, every day. You’ve seen how much taller than me he is!”

Donut considered this as he took Tucker’s hand in his, turning to head back to the cabins. “Yeah, but he’s so… _lanky_.”

This earned a loud laugh from Tucker.

“Shh- _shh_!” Donut giggled as he reached out to the cabin door, “Don’t wake the others!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Tucker whispered, allowing Donut to gently tug him along inside.

Donut paused before the ladder to his bunk and leaned over to whisper in Tucker’s ear. “G’night, doofus.” He pressed a chaste kiss to Tucker’s temple and hopped back up into his bed, sliding under the covers.

Seconds later, something soft pelted Donut in the face.

“OW- Tucker, what-?”

“I’m giving you your pillow back, _dummy_.”

Donut smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he lay his face down onto the pillow, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with with yall- I had zero idea how to end this one ;p


End file.
